


Behind Closed Doors

by asiacheetah



Series: Addicted to You [1]
Category: Alexander (2004)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Felching, M/M, Oral Sex, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 11:11:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8100223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asiacheetah/pseuds/asiacheetah
Summary: Alexander has his eunuch to warm his bed and no longer carry on a sexual relationship with his childhood friend. Things are not what it may appear. Pure smut, no plot.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not the movie, not Colin, and not Jared (to my great disappointment).
> 
> Author's note: This is my first attempt at writing m/m slash so if it's unintentionally funny, I apologize up front.

Alexander had found paradise on earth. He didn't know what he had done to be so richly rewarded, but he reminded himself to make an offering to the gods for his great fortune. That will have to wait for later though. He looked at the beauty lying beneath him – MUCH later.

He shifted to press even deeper and moans of pleasure echoed through the room. Hephaistion's mesmerizing eyes met his in complete surrender and rocked his hips to bring them as close as humanly possible. At the feel of that silken passage tightly grasping him like a glove, he dropped his head against Hephaistion's and closed his eyes. 

"Alexander."

The love and lust revealed in that breathy moan nearly undid him. He opened his eyes to look at that beloved face, a face he could never be tired of looking at. It took a lot of discipline to stop him from staring at his best friend like a lovesick school boy around his men, but behind closed doors he could worship Hephaistion with his eyes, along with his body, to his heart's desire.

He drew his fingers along the contours of his beloved's face and marveled at the warm silky feel of the skin. He traced his fingers over the nose, over the adorable upturned tip, and traced the full lower lip. Hephaistion parted his lips and drew his fingers into his mouth and teased his fingertips with a playful tongue.

He grinned as Hephaistion turned his playful gaze upon him and bit him lightly. The smile turned into a gasp when Hephaistion drew the fingers deeply into his mouth. He grinded his pelvis against Hephaistion's in response.

Hephaistion released the captured fingers and threw his head back against the pillow as his back arched in pleasure. Alexander halted his movement and stared in rapture at the beauty. Long chestnut hairs were spread across the pillow, tangled by Alexander's impatient fingers. Long thick lashes lay like fans above flushed cheeks. He stared at the wet lips and watched in fascination as they parted and an agile tongue flicked across them. Just picturing what that mouth and talented tongue can do to his body made him moan in need.

Passionate blue eyes opened at the sound to meet his worshipping gaze. Hephaistion rocked his hips trying to get Alexander to move. He clasped those narrow hips and stilled the movement. Hephaistion groaned in frustration. "Quit teasing me my Alexander."

"Milk me my love."

Hephaistion looked quizzically at him before understanding. Alexander gasped as he felt his beloved's tight walls clench around his aching shaft. He moaned as Hephaistion alternated between tightening his buttock muscles and releasing. He couldn't last long with the glorious feel of Hephaistion gripping him so strongly. He shouted Hephaistion's name as he came in long spurts, filling that silken passage for the third time in as many hours.

He collapsed on top of the smaller man and buried his head in Hephaistion's fragrant hair. Their bodies fitted together perfectly as if they were designed for each other. As his breathing slowly smooth out, he became aware of the hardness pressed against his lower abdomen.

He shifted and supported his weight on his forearms as he turned his head and kissed the tanned throat. He licked the rapid pulse he found and kissed his way up to claim those perfect lips again. Hephaistion moaned against his lips and opened his mouth to his devouring kiss. Alexander plundered the hot depth with increasing need.

After several heady moments he finally tore his mouth away to look once again at his beloved. He was acutely aware that he was hardening again, still buried inside Hephaistion's silken passage. Hephaistion looked up at him in astonishment as he felt the growing length inside him. He smiled down at the exhausted beauty before gently separating their bodies.

Hephaistion groaned in disappointment at the loss. Alexander silenced his protest with another drugging kiss. He dragged his lips reluctantly away and kissed down the strong column of his beloved's throat. He kissed down to the small nipple and flicked his tongue across the hardening bud. Alexander had never told Hephaistion how much just the sight of those small circles could arouse him instantaneously. Whenever his beloved wore the one shoulder chiton baring a nipple, or a Persian robe which leaves his broad chest bare, it took all his willpower not to drag his best friend away and claim him, vigorously and repeatedly.

He smiled against the dusky nipple at the thought that maybe Hephaistion knew of his weakness all along. Why else would he have shown up dressed in a fine Persian robe that brought out his sky blue eyes with his hair brushed and flowing down his back like the finest silk?

He turned his attention to the other neglected nipple and lavished attention on it until the small peak budded. He kissed his way down over hardened abdominal muscles and buried his face on the coarse pubic hair and inhaled the spicy musky scent that was uniquely Hephaistion's.

He kissed and licked lower to claim his beloved's beautiful thick organ. He marveled once again on how perfectly made his best friend was before all thoughts fled as he took the length deep into his mouth. Hephaistion gasped as Alexander took his entire length into his mouth and down his throat. Years of repeated practice had long since removed his gag reflex as he proceeded to vigorously pleasure the other man.

With his mouth forming a tight seal around that hard organ, he slowly pulled his head back until the shaft was released to lay rigid and hard against Hephaistion's lower belly. Alexander licked the vein running on the underside of the shaft from tip to root before licking the balls.

Hephaistion's loud moans echoing through the room made him even harder, making him shudder slightly in anticipation of claiming the beauty again. He licked his way up to the broad head of the shaft and he teased the opening and drew precum which he eagerly lapped up.

Alexander was addicted to the taste, smell, and sight of his beloved. Hell, he was addicted to the man period since the first moment he found himself gazing at his friend with something that was a lot more than friendly. He was hooked the first time he tasted Hephaistion's lips. His beloved friend was deeply imprinted in his psyche, his entire being since the first moment they declared their love to each other.

How his closest generals and advisors actually thought he had actually grown out of his childhood infatuation, as they liked to call it, was beyond him. Have none of them ever actually looked at Hephaistion? Who would willingly give him up?

He shoved thoughts of his idiotic compatriots aside and returned his attention to the beauty in front of him. Hephaistion lay against the sheets with his long legs spread wide before him like the most intoxicating banquet. He couldn't resist running his hands along the smooth thighs before wrapping a hand around the thick shaft and pumping it.

He watched as Hephaistion tossed his head side to side at the pleasure, arching his chest up baring the long elegant throat. Alexander looked down at his pumping hand and leaned down to lick against the broad head of the penis again. He decided he had teased his poor Hephaistion long enough and drew the shaft deep into his throat again. His head bopped up and down as he thoroughly fucked Hephaistion with his mouth.

He teased Hephaistion's balls with his fingers before tracing the perineum. Hephaistion's body tensed up indicating he was close to release. He took him deep into his mouth and swallowed repeatedly, tightening his throat muscles around the broad head.

"Alexander!"

Hephaistion came with a scream and spurted hot jets of cum down his throat. He drew back until only the tip remained inside his mouth and received the hot fluids. Once the last of precious cum was spent, he pulled back so Hephaistion's shaft slipped out to lie spent between his thighs. He rolled the cum collected in his mouth, enjoying his beloved's taste.

Alexander pulled Hephaistion's legs up and draped them over his shoulders. Cupping the tight buttocks, he drew Hephaistion up so he could see that wonderful puckered hole. Gripping the other man's ass cheeks, he spread them wide apart to open the well loved hole. He collected cum in his mouth and snaked a tongue into the hole, depositing the fluids to mix with Alexander's own.

Hephaistion shuddered as his lover jabbed his tongue deep inside repeatedly, tasting both of them at the same time. Alexander's dick was hard and standing aggressively at attention, the tip weeping with precum to slide wetly against the sheets as he continued lapping the puckered opening.

Alexander barely noticed the pain of fingers gripping his hair, so enamored was he by his favorite opening. He was close to coming just from tasting his beloved. Only his desperation to be balls deep inside Hephaistion made him pull away.

He straightened up to balance on his knees while pulling Hephaistion's long legs up with ankles balanced on his shoulder. He looked down in lust at the temptation lying beneath him before lining himself against the well stretched opening. With a ruthless thrust, he buried himself balls deep inside his beloved.

The room echoed with the sound of wet flesh slapping hard and fast against each other. Alexander rode Hephaistion rough and swiftly, his balls slapping against the other's buttocks with each stroke. He grabbed the tight ass cheeks and ruthlessly spread them apart so he could plow even deeper. Hephaistion reached over his head to brace himself against the headboard to prevent hitting his head against it as Alexander pounded into his lover.

Both kept their eyes open, gazing at each other with love and lust. Alexander dropped down to sit on his heels. He pulled the long legs down and manhandled Hephaistion up to sit on his lap. He slammed the beauty roughly down to impale him on his dripping shaft. His beloved dug his hands against his shoulder to support himself as Alexander forcefully bounced him on his cock.

All rational thoughts faded away until all that remained was a feral, savage need to claim what was his. He gripped Hephaistion's hips so tightly it would leave dark bruises for days. Alexander was beyond caring whether he was hurting his beloved, all he could think about is the bliss of burying himself inside that tight hot passage, over and over again.

He ruthlessly handled Hephaistion, making him take all of him. He clamped his teeth over Hephaistion's shoulder and bit down hard, drawing blood as he slammed their bodies forcefully together. He held on as long as he could, not wanting to ever stop, but alas he was a mere mortal. He shouted his pleasure loudly with one final brutal thrust. As he emptied himself inside that silken channel, he felt Hephaistion's muscles clamp around him hard and hot fluid spurted against his abdomen and chest.

They clung to each other as they gasped loudly, trying desperately to draw air back into their lungs. Alexander buried his hands into Hephaistion's long hair while laying his head against his beloved's shoulders. Their breathing finally smoothed and frantic heartbeats slowed.

Alexander gradually became aware Hephaistion was shuddering slightly in his arms. He drew back to look at him, suddenly afraid that he had hurt his beloved in his passion.

"Are you alright?"

Tired blue eyes met his concerned gaze. Hephaistion smiled beautifully and responded: "I'm fine."

"I didn't hurt you did I?"

Hephaistion's smile turned into a grin as he cheekily replied: "I probably won't be able to ride a horse or anything else for a few days."

Alexander grinned in response and teasingly asked: "Would you like me to excuse you from your duties for a few days so you can…recover?"

"And what would I tell my men and anyone else that may ask?"

"Tell them the truth, I was riding you hard…" Hephaistion burst out in laughter as Alexander finished speaking: "…about a report I wanted you to finish, superseding all your other duties. I can be very demanding you know."

Hephaistion smiled fondly at him: "Yes I know." He leaned forward to capture Alexander's mouth in a gentle kiss.

"I love you." They breathed their declaration against each other's lips. Even though both knew they were in each other's hearts, they declared their love to one another often, cementing their bond each time.

They drew slowly apart to lay down facing one another. They caressed each other's faces and gazed deeply into the other's eyes until sleep finally claimed them.


	2. Chapter 2

"Cleitus, where are you off to in such a hurry?"

Perdiccus strolled up alongside the older general. He had been on his way to get breakfast when he saw the other man rushing by with a determined look on his face.

"I just got word of a confirmed sighting of Bessus. I'm on my way to inform Alexander."

"Oh, I'll come with you."

The two men hurried along the palace corridors, attracting the notice of Cassander and Ptolemy. At their questioning looks, Perdiccus cheerfully informed them of their plan. The two immediately joined in as they made their way across the vast palace grounds toward Alexander's chamber. They ran into Craterous and Eumenes along the way that promptly joined the group. It was with a sizeable group of generals and senior staff that made their way in front of Alexander's door.

Cleitus barked imperiously: "Out of my way, I have important business with the King."

The guards didn't budge but eyed the generals with pained expression. "My apologies, but the King has expressly stated no one shall be allowed into his chamber."

"He'll want to know this news." As the guards continue to hesitate, Cleitus impatiently spoke: "I don't care if the King is in bed with his eunuch or even fucking him. Open the door."

The guards exchanged indecipherable looks at the mention of the eunuch, both knowing fully who was actually inside having heard their marathon lovemaking through the doors on more than one occasion.

Cleitus shouted: "Step aside this instant unless you want to be reassigned to latrine duty!"

The guards looked resignedly at each other before stepping aside. They watched the companions walk by before sneaking in to witness the show about the take place. Secretly, both wanted to see if they can catch a glimpse of a naked Hephaistion.

*****

Bagoas got up early as usual and made his way through the discrete passageway with a breakfast tray and jug of wine. The King and General Hephaistion were always famished after a night together. After putting the breakfast down, he went to prepare a bath for the lovers, making sure to add healing herbs to the water. From what he's seen, the Great Iskander was extremely passionate and usually leaves marks and bruises all over the general's body.

He poured hot water as quietly as possible, not wanting to wake up the lovers. He sometimes wished they would invite him to join them in bed. The two were truly beautiful separately and together. He had spied on them before and watched the fiery passion of the Great Iskander and the willing submission by his most beloved general. Alas, neither had eyes for anyone else. Bagoas feels privileged that they trusted him with their secret and in turn he provided discretion.

He still didn't understand some of the Greek custom sometimes. He didn't understand why the Great Iskander didn't just claim the general as his publicly, instead of keeping it a secret. Bagoas wasn't naïve. He had heard the gossips of the other generals regarding the two of them together. While some only teased General Hephaistion, others were rather envious and rude to him. Bagoas understood the lovers were keeping their relationship a secret to help protect the general from the other companions. What he didn't understand was why the Great Iskander didn't just execute the others for insulting his chosen mate. Again, he just didn't understand these Greeks.

Bagoas' head jerked up as he heard a raised voice at the door. Concerned, he started walking toward the door, not knowing how he could physically stop someone from entering if they were determined. He heard a voice shouting loudly for the guards to step aside and took two steps forward only to freeze as the doors swung open and six of the Great Iskander's generals and advisor rush in.

Cleitus saw him as soon as he entered and questioned him: "Is the king awake."

Bagoas found that he was incapable of forming words as he stared dumbly at the assembled generals.

"Well? Is he up?"

Bagoas numbly shook his head side to side in the negative. He finally found his voice as the group walked toward the inner chamber shielded from view by silk drapes. "No, stop! The Great Iskander doesn't want to be disturbed."

Craterous smirked at the cowering eunuch before sneering: "Don't worry, he won't be so mad at you for waking him. He might take out some of his anger on your ass though."

Some of the others chuckled in agreement and leered at the bare chested man. Kleitus was not deterred from his agenda by the other's teasing and walked resolutely around the silk drapes. Bagoas watched helplessly as the group walked by before following them to stand discretely near the wall.

*****

Hephaistion was slowly waking up as the annoying voices outside the door continued. – Ugh! Why can't they move somewhere else to have their discussion. Some people have been kept up all night by their lover and needed more sleep.

He snuggled back against Alexander's solid body, loving the way his lover tightly gripped his middle even in sleep. Alexander had always held him this way, like he was afraid he would lose Hephaistion while he slept.

He frowned as the voices seem to get louder. He must still be dreaming since the voices seemed like it was coming from inside the room. He leaned back further flush against Alexander, his back to his lover's front and tried to ignore the noise.

"Bloody hell!"

Hephaistion's eyes opened immediately at the noise to stare up into the faces of his stunned companions. Six of his fellow generals were standing less than five feet away, all with stunned disbelieving expressions on their face.

Alexander was finally starting to stir. Hephaistion attempted to move away in order to get up, but Alexander just pulled him tighter and buried his face into Hephaistion's long hair.

"Alexander, get up."

"Hmm…I am up."

Hephaistion's eyes widened when he realized Alexander had indeed woken up, at least a certain part of his anatomy was. His lover started rubbing the hardness against his buttocks. Alexander was always amorous in the morning and Hephaistion was always more than willing to participate in some morning activity.

However, sex was the furthest thing from his mind due to the audience. Cleitus and Eumenes looked outraged, Ptolemy and Perdiccus looked like they were about to burst out into laughter, while Craterous and Cassander have their trademark sneers firmly in place.

Cleitus's expression turned into thunderous rage as Alexander started kissing Hephaistion's throat.

"You ready for round 5? Or was it round 6? I lost count. We'll just have to start over again."

Perdiccus and Ptolemy burst into laughter as Hephaistion nudged his lover with a sharp elbow while muttering: "Your generals want to speak to you."

Hearing the laughter, Alexander finally opened his eyes to find several of his closest companions standing close by. He narrowed his eyes at the group, thoroughly pissed they had interrupted another bout of lusty sex with his beloved.

"What are you doing in here? I expressly stated no one shall be allowed into the room."

Cassander sneered: "Except for Hephaistion of course."

Alexander glared at Cassander before turning his gaze back to Cleitus: "Well? This better be good?"

Cleitus straightened before responding: "We received word Bessus was sighted within a 2 day ride away."

"How long ago was the sighting?"

"Just 12 hours ago, which is why I wanted to tell you right away before he has a chance to put more distance between us?"

Alexander released his hold on Hephaistion and jumped out bed, unmindful of his nudity. Bagoas hurried forward to hand the king a cloak. Alexander dressed hurriedly while barking out orders to his generals.

Hephaistion sat up on the edge of the bed, extremely conscious of the many pairs of eyes busy cataloguing the numerous marks made by Alexander. Bagoas hurried forward to hand him his cloak, which he drew gratefully over his shoulders. He slowly stood up, instantly feeling the various aches made the night before. Bagoas brought forth a cup of wine, which was accepted with a grateful smile of thanks.

Alexander had finished giving out his orders and the generals were sent on their way. All of them turned except for Cleitus who was still staring darkly at the pair.

"When did you start up again?"

"Who said we ever stopped?"

The rest of the group turned back with looks of astonishment.

"Actually, I'm glad you all now know that Hephaistion's my lover, have been for years. I'm sick of tip toeing around your delicate sensibility. From now on I'll share my bed with the one I love, openly."

Alexander's face darkened into a murderous intensity. "And if I hear one disparaging word about it directed toward me or to Hephaistion, I will make your life a living hell."

The companions watched him with open mouth in disbelief.

"You may go."

They filed out of the room, quiet probably for the first time in their life. Hephaistion walked toward Alexander and placed a hand on his shoulder. He said softly: "I'm sorry."

Alexander whirled toward him and grasped his upper arms. "I'm not. Now I don't have to pretend and deny how I truly feel."

Seeing his beloved's doubtful expression, he pressed on: "I love you, Hephaistion, no one else. I want to shout it to the roof tops."

Hephaistion smiled at his passionate lover: "Please don't. I'll get enough teasing from the boys, I don't need you to add everyone within hearing distance to the list."

Alexander laughed then pulled Hephaistion close and claimed those sweet lips with devouring passion. They finally pulled apart, breathing hard. "So…ready for round 5 or was it round 6?"

Hephaistion kissed him back before replying: "I thought you were on your way to hunt down Bessus?"

Alexander pulled Hephaistion's cloak off his shoulders and grasped the sweet curve of his butt. Pulling him flush against his body, he responded: "He could wait for a few hours."

Alexander devoured his beloved's lips again. "He could wait half a day."

Hephaistion chuckled against his lover's lips before opening his mouth to welcome Alexander's plundering tongue inside.

"He could wait a couple of days."

Hephaistion's reply was to drag Alexander back into bed for round 5, or was it round 6?

**Author's Note:**

> There's a sequel to this story. If you would like to read it let me know.


End file.
